Lillyesque
by Nixi Who
Summary: The diary of the Professor's daughter. Her memories and her stories of her Father and the rest of the Layton family and friends.
1. Lilly's Note

**AN: I don't own Professor Layton. I thought that that'd be obvious by the fact that it's an OC story, cause y'know, if I did own Professor Layton, this wouldn't be an OC story, would it? Duh! **

**If you read my work about a year ago, you'd know that this is a repost. But with new fics. Got a new laptop. Old work gone. Saving proper sentences for fiction. **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Lillyesque

Dear Children,

After the devastation of your Father's death in recent days, it has occurred to me that my time may, too, be coming to a close. I do not fear death, for I have seen a lot of it in my time, however I do fear (which is a cliché) leaving you three behind, and I shall miss you until your time, which I of course am sure is a long way into the future, comes. I promise to watch over you after I'm parted, or rather for the situation which you are currently in (if you followed my instructions closely, that is) I promise to watch over you from now on, but apart from memories and possessions of mine,you shall have nothing to remember me by. How I miss your Father's words- and it made me think, perhaps you'd feel the same way about me after my death.

And, so, I decided to recount some of my favourite memories from my life. Some may be rather amusing, cringe worthy, or maybe even dull (though I certainly hope not). You surely remember your Grandfather, the great Professor Hershel Layton, don't you? His name went down in history, and Rebecca was still twelve when he left us, so I'm certain you do. You've also heard me recount the main adventures (or as your Uncle Luke would have insisted upon: investigations) many times- hopefully not too often- such as the curious village of St. Mystere, and the diabolical Pandora's box, not forgetting the legendary land of Ambrosia after witnessing a performance of The Eternal Diva opera. Then, of course, there's the tale of Misthallery and the Golden Garden, there's the city of Monte d'Or and its 'miracles' and the lost civilisation of Azran. Oh, and let's not forget the tale of how your Father and I fell in love, I know you all well enough to know that you remember the one time we told the tale, that you can remember it. Well, I've told you of all of those and they shan't need repeating, I don't think, but here are some short memories, stories if you wish, about the happy things in life. Besides, I'm sure your children would love to hear about the life of their Grandmother.

A very wise man once told me that there's no such thing as goodbyes, merely farewells. And, so, I shall wish you all the good fortune and love in the world, and remember that if life ever seems tough, it is just another puzzle to conquer.

All my love, your Mother, Lillian Lucille Dove (ne. Layton)

* * *

**James Dove put the diary down on his desk and paused, sighing deeply at the words of his recently deceased Mother. According to the date at the top of the paper, the woman had began to keep the book of memories almost five years ago. It pained him to think that his Mother had thought she'd had less time than five years, especially since her health was perfect, but nonetheless, he felt that mattered no longer. **

**The funeral to celebrate the life of Lillian Dove was to be held the next day and James and the rest of his siblings had finally gathered up the courage to tidy the small cottage the woman had owned in Stansbury. In her Study, where she continued to work despite being into her late seventies, James had found a small cardboard box, labelled 'Not to be opened until after my death'. Along with several photographs of a red headed woman with similar features to Lillian Dove, which according to the back of the photos was Claire Foley, her Mother who'd died when she was only just six years old, and several financial documents and a will, there was a diary. Not one for keeping dates, but one for keeping memos and stories. Curiously, James had read the first page. A note from his Mother. **

**His lips curved into a small smile and he stood up, picking up the diary and heading back out into the hallway.**

"**Izzy! Becks!" The man called excitedly, grinning to himself. "Put the kettle on; you'll never guess what I've found!"**

* * *

**AN: Okay, so it's like OC's within OC's. Every chapter, there'll be a short story about my OC and in bold, her children's reaction to the story, which will mostly be a small two paragraph bit, which you can skip if you really want to. **

**Requests/ideas are welcome! :)**

**Nixi~**


	2. Godbrother?

**AN: Written in recognition and celebration of the birth of my brother, Lucas, 01/05/14. **

Lillyesque

God Brother?

_3 and a half years old._

My bedroom in the little London flat that I lived in with my parents until I was six years old was no bigger than a closet. As barely no more than a toddler, I had thought this to be incredibly unfair, but now, looking back upon, I realise how lucky we were to have even had a flat- in London of all places- with more than one room. It wasn't the nicest of places, but with my Father still in University and my Mother a physicist's assistant, we were poor. If I'd have been aware at the time I would have felt guilty, as if they were childless, they would have the money that was spent on my clothes, food and small treats every now and then (ones of which I'd have turned down if I'd known the severity of my parents' financial state), but as a child, I understood little about how the world worked. In fact, I understood little about most things, which was why when I awoke in my dark, tiny bedroom, to the shrill sound of the telephone ringing that I was more confused than frightened (didn't someone once say that it's never good news if the telephone or doorbell rings after dark?).

"Uncle Clark and Auntie Brenda have had their baby, Lillian!" My Mother beamed at me from where she stood in her bedroom, after I'd hurried over to my parent's room to see exactly why the phone was ringing at such an hour.

I rubbed my eyes sleepily and scuttled over to my parents' bed, jumping onto the mattress and settling next to my Father (planning on using the midnight alarm into them letting me spend the rest of the night in their bed).

"They've had a little boy called Luke," my Mother went on with an excited smile on her face. My expression, on the other hand, didn't match hers.

"A boy?" I pursed my lips into a pout. "Auntie Brenda said she'd choose a girl."

Both my parents chuckled at my remark, only making my fury grow.

"Oh, poppet, I don't think Auntie Brenda quite said that," my Mother told me, shaking her head as she climbed back into bed, squashing me between herself and my Father. "I think she said that she'd like a little girl, but she'd be perfectly happy with a boy, too."

"But if she wanted a little girl, why'd she choose a little boy?" I queried again, rather annoyed at my Godmother that she hadn't 'chosen' a little girl, like I'd asked. At the age I was, not only was I oblivious, but also desperate for a sibling so I'd have someone to play games with, and draw and such. I wanted a little sister whom I could play hairdressers and pretend to have tea parties with- and to my mind, none of that could be done with a boy.

"Parents can't choose their child, Lillian Layton," my Mother replied as she yawned and settled down in the bed, reaching out for both my Father and me. We curled up tightly together, which was my favourite thing to do. Even as I grew, I always felt safer in someone else's arms. "But no matter who or what their child is, they love them very much. Now, come on, let's go to sleep. We can go and visit Auntie Brenda and your Godbrother tomorrow."

"Godbrother?" Papa asked, raising an eyebrow at my Mother's made up word.

If I'd have known that "Godbrother" wasn't a proper phrase, I still wouldn't have cared. I liked the word "brother"-my brother, who I'd do the best to be a big sister to.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed. Despite this being posted in celebration of my brother's birth, which was almost a week ago, it's been posted a bit late. I've been very busy with exams and my laptop refused to let me on my user (for reasons that still remain unknown) for two weeks. **

**Please leave a review. **

**Nixi~**


End file.
